Her Search
by Queen of the Spiders
Summary: The Boy's meet someone from Kurama's past and the new lord of a small area of the demon world.  Meation of Rape kinda of dark at times don't liek don't read disclaimer: i do not own the Yuyu characters or world i am simply borrowing them


"Run!" I commanded slicing through another E class demon.

"But!" She Hesitated

"Go NOW!" I Scream dodging a S class demon that had just barreled into the room

"No I won't leave you sis" She yelled back sending a energy blast at the demon that had come back around for another attack.

"Kaia I can't defend you with this damn collar on! GO!" I shouted a growl creeping in to my voice along with a sense of desperation as I charged the demon. He stopped me cold in a vice grip.

"Kaia?" He stared at me for a moment wonderment filled his face as he glanced over to Kaia than back to me "Kira?" He stared intently trying to see through my demonic markings.

I cocked my head to the side watching him as his marking receded. The other demons had stopped attacking they just stood there watching the event unfold. As his marking receded his hair turned from snow white to pitch black "Yusuke?" I asked staring he nodded

"Yup it's me" He smiled releasing me starching the back of his head.

I glanced at the door as my ear perked up "Shit quickly get this collar off!"

"Can't you take it off?" He asked doing it anyway

"No that would defend the point of a involuntary power inhibitor" I growled

"How did you manage to get one of those on ya? He asked

"Kaia we need to get out of here before his team gets sent in" I said ignoring Yusuke's question

"Who is he?" Yusuke Yelled not liking being ignored. The last of the tattered door flew in. I sent a wave of my energy at the door sending any lesser demons running.

"Lord Yama" I answered Yusuke with a growl

"WHAAAAAT?" Yusuke screeched as a short spiky hair fire demon and a tall red headed demon walked in.

The spiky haired one ignored Yusukes screeching and asked "Are these the two?" walking toward Kaia. Yusuke paused watching him and the red headed on.

"Why are you here?" I asked moving in-between the spiky haired one and Kaia .

"Koenma sent us to retrieve two prisoners" The red headed on replied staring at me.

"HELL No I AM NOT going back!" I Yelled "I'll fight you and die before I go back to that hell hole" I growled as I took a fighting stance. Kaia started swaying.

"Kira…" She whispered as she collapsed in a dead feint. I spun around as she whispered my name in time to see her start to fall and caught her. I gave a quick once over for any obvious signs of injuries.

"I need to get you home and have Kai look you over." I whispered picking her up bridal style ignoring the other occupants on the room .

"Where do you think you're going?" The spiky haired on demanded

"Home" I replied simply and leaped out the window wand darted off not waiting for a response. The three of them followed in hot pursuit. Several hours later I leaped over a tall wall My Voice echoing and I shouted "KAI!" pushing the doors open with a swift kick.

"Hmm what do you need?" a silhouette asked bent over a work bench.

"It's Kaia" I started as He spun around his silver hair gleaming in the dim light his emerald green eyes wide with shock.

"Kira! Where have you been? It's been 3 months?" His eyes traveling over me until they reached my burden " What happened to her?" He asked snapping into healer mode.

My head bowed "I couldn't protect her they put a collar on me" I whispered "He" I paused grimacing "He had her raped" I continued grinding my teeth.

Kai nodded taking it in stride "take her to the back bed we can section it off" He ordered "Kane get me hot water and rags, Kasa bring me the herbs I gathered this morning" Kai Barked out his orders as he started removing Kaia's armor "What did they do to you Kira?" He asked his eyes and hands focused on his work.

"Not much physically even bound magically the most they could leave were scrapes and bruises" I whispered moving to help as Kai struggled with a damaged latch, and Kane returned with the water and rags. I started wiping the dirt and slime off her as Kai started checking her out starting at her head. As my hand passed her abdomen I paused something catching my attention " oh Kami" I whispered Kai's head jerked up looking at my then down at my hand.

"Is she?" He trailed off

I nodded as a Voice shouted " Lord Kai! Oh Lady Kira!"

"Yeah what is it?" I asked blocking the view of Kaia.

"There are Demons demanding a meeting with Lady Kira" The Voice stated regaining her composer

"stupid idiots" I growled "Tell Zae to get me a change of clothes and I'll meet them" I sighed

"Yes Ma'am!" The Guard Saluted and ran off.

" Are you ok here?" I asked I watched the door

"Yeah she should be coming around soon" He Mumured "I'll send someone to you as soon as she's awake" He continued washing and treating her wounds. I nodded wondering over to my rooms to change and go meet Yusuke and his friends.

"Why are you here?" I demanded storming into the room glaring at the three demons in the room.

"Well we are being paid you two in but then I realized who you are and well I can't trust Koenma with the infamous Lady Kira of The Bright Lands" The Red headed one grinned

"Who are you again?" I growled

"Youki Kurama at your service Ma'am" Kurama Bowed gracefully

"Youkai Kurama... Wait the Sprit Fox Theif?" I asked

"Yup that's our Kurama" Yusuke laughed smiling

"And that makes you Hiei the forbidden one?" I continued glancing at the spiky haired one

"Hn" was the only response I got

"Are you and Kaia ok?" Yusuke asked concern coloring his face

"I'm fine energies a little off but" I paused reining in the stray energy "I'm gonna kill the fucker that hurt Kaia" I growled

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei asked shocking the rest of the team.

"The fucker raped her she's pregnant" I growled and with those word my shields restraining my energy shattered and blast waves of energy radiated off me.

"KIRA!" a voice shouted as icy cold air filled the room "Calm down"

"Fuck off Tonya" I growled staring at him.

"Go Blow off steam Kira" Tonya said quietly watching me. I nodded and blew out of the room. I stalked into the training field grabbing a bong from a rack along the side of the field and started form after form. The moon was high in the sky when I finally stopped. I wondered into the infirmary I sat down next to Kaia's bed.

"I'm here for you sis" I whispered to her sleeping form.

"I know" She responded not opening her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked stroking her hand.

Shrugging she "I guess I mean I'm gonna have to be for the lil'ones" She smiled her hand traveling to her stomach.

"Ones? Plural? I asked my hand shooting to her stomach "Twins" I whispered in awe "Are you going to keep them?" I asked my face hidden in the darkness.

"Of course they might not be his they might be Tonya's and even if they are his it's not reason to destroy them!" She ranted I smiled nodding.

"Does Tonya know yet?" I asked my mind going a mile a minute.

Smiling she nodded "Yea he's overjoyed" She yawned

"Go to sleep I'll be back in the morning" I muttered raising to leave. She nodded asleep even before I left.


End file.
